


无题

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 之前平行架空牙医世界的后续有很黄的车，互攻前提下的皮克X吉鲁两个人纯洁的炮友情设定，都浪得很有三批暗示对性器官和性行为有详细的描写与真人没有半毛钱关系，只是带着名字的一个故事而已，请不要套用到现实中，谢谢了还是拉了觊觎已久的撸撸的郎，希望车蜜解解不要生气……那天看到两个人分别票选最性感男士第一第二，又有大吉鲁和茉莉花茶这个梗，就凑一对了ps：有兴趣的旁友可以去查查他的三批新闻卡通内裤喊队友来三劈槽点好多笑死我了这里感叹一句，光滑的撸撸真是基佬天菜啊大家搜皮撸之前还有个姐姐写过这对，好吃！（拉郎cp居然有tag了真是快乐）





	无题

皮克在乌姆蒂蒂家里喝水，他赤着脚，把脚放在另一旁的沙发上。

乌姆蒂蒂和他激情讲述着一堆七啊八啊的事情，可惜皮克都没心思去听。

他的心思都放在另一旁的法国人身上了。

吉鲁穿着牛仔外套和黑色长裤，坐在另一旁的沙发上穿着拖鞋翘着二郎腿晃荡。

他探出手，从皮克的小腿旁掏出电视遥控器，手不经意间触碰到了皮克的脚踝。

皮克小腿微微颤了一下，随即若无其事地收回脚，喉结滚动着转过头，不去看吉鲁的目光。

法国人没说什么，他调了台，靠在另一头的沙发上，用手摸着自己没什么胡子的下巴，时不时回去盯皮克一眼。

皮克没看他，他甚至和乌姆蒂蒂聊了好一会儿天，从今天外面天气真不好，说到最近的球赛，总之扯七扯八的，乌姆蒂蒂说太多了，口干舌燥，他站起来，要去厨房打果汁喝。

吉鲁在一旁听着他们说话，闲着没事给自己剥了个葡萄吃，他特地吃得很慢，还伸出舌头舔舐着指腹的汁水。

很少有一个男人能把肮脏下流和帅扯在一起，但吉鲁就这样一位与众不同的男人。

皮克没忍住自己不断偷瞄的眼神，法国男人注意到了皮克投来的目光，他嘴角勾起一个笑，吃完后用餐巾纸擦了擦手，揉成一团，爽快地扔进了垃圾桶。

乌姆蒂蒂端着杯子朝厨房走去。

随着那声远处厨房传来的关门响声，皮克如释重负地出了一口气，吉鲁迅速换位置坐到了他身边，两个人激烈地揪着双方的领子啃得难舍难分。

“我都不知道你来巴塞罗那了，”皮克气喘吁吁地从交缠的齿缝间挤出话，“你可是一点招呼都不和我打。”

吉鲁挑了挑眉，“——怎么说呢，”他的灰蓝眼睛流露出一丝戏谑，手捏着皮克的后脑勺，嘴里胡说八道，“时刻保持神秘感是一段高质量稳定炮友关系的必需品？”

 

 

-

 

乌姆蒂蒂端着几杯果汁，等他到沙发上时，发现吉鲁和皮克把衣服外套穿得十分齐整，都蹲在玄关地上系鞋带了。

“不多坐坐吗？”乌姆蒂蒂有些茫然，“怎么都这么急着走啊？”

“不用了，”吉鲁这么和他说，“我有些不舒服，”他将鞋帮往上一拽，提好了鞋子，“杰……皮克先生说他送我去买点药。”

 

乌姆蒂蒂看着气定神闲甚至有些神采奕奕，怎么都不像生病了的吉鲁，想着这俩人明明不熟啊，怎么要一起去买药呢？

 

乌姆蒂蒂还穿着睡衣，他问，“需要我陪你们去吗？等我一下吧。”他天真而善良地问。

皮克和吉鲁两双蓝眼睛同时瞪大了，两人回头疯狂摆手拒绝，生怕他跟上来。

“我们自己去了就好了。”他们佯装镇定，虚情假意地对着乌姆蒂蒂微笑着。

 

-

——两年前，皮克第一次见到吉鲁的时候场所还挺尴尬，是在厕所。

那天他在法国参加一个什么学术会议，会议沉闷又冗长，皮克撑着脑袋一点一点地打瞌睡。

皮克困得实在不行了，他准备出去散散步吹吹风，在外头走了一会儿，消除了一点困意，进了厕所。

他没多想，进了厕所走到桩前，开始摸着皮带扣就着松裤子。

这时候他感觉到身边有注视的目光——这他不是没遇到过，毕竟厕所里，不知是出于骄傲还是胜负心，几乎每个男人都免不了脱俗，总是乘着人不注意，会互相偷瞄几下，这种事情，通常是谁小谁尴尬，皮克是真的从来没虚过这方面的事情。

他坦坦荡荡地继续着，接着稍稍侧过头，漫不经心地斜眼瞥了一眼身边人的下体。

顿时，皮克头皮发麻，浑身僵硬起来。

-

 

那天他强撑着没失态，努力地用平稳的动作提上裤子，去一旁的洗手台前洗手。

法国人也慢腾腾地蹭了过来，在一旁洗了相当长的一个手，不知为何，水声哗哗地响，在皮克耳朵里相当大声。

法国人先是用法语和他搭话，皮克一脸坦然地用西语回应表示自己听不懂。

法国人看出了他的茫然，他咧了咧嘴角，发出一声轻笑，他用不怎么标准的西班牙语问道，“西班牙人？”他见皮克的表情，不由得顿了一顿，“巴塞罗那人？”

皮克点了点头。

“难得来法国一趟，”这个有着微微下垂灰蓝眼睛的法国人这么笑眯眯地看着他，明明挺正常的对话被他念出了一股下流而色情的意味，“——想不想留下些难忘的回忆？”

两个一米九几的男人直直地对视了好几秒，他们好一阵没说话，空气中一股奇异的气息渐渐弥漫开来。

不知道是谁先开始的，一个人迅速出手，揪着互相的领子激烈地啃着对方的嘴，跌跌撞撞的拉开了最近的隔间，在里头热火朝天地撸上了一炮。

自从二十岁以来，皮克很少有那种猴急得像个欲火焚身的青少年的心情了，但他当时就是这样，脱裤子的手都哆嗦得有些不听使唤。

那天两个人都有些没有准备，扯下裤子发现一人的内裤是荧光骚粉，另一个人内裤是卡通图案，这场炮被这一出弱智事件给整的差点哑火。

好在男人欲望上头的男人是不会被轻易打倒的，他们克服重重阻力，在狭小的厕所勉勉强强来了一炮，并且在头脑发白的高潮后，喘着气交换了电话号码，以此揭开了他们开放式炮友关系。

 

-

 

皮克和吉鲁断断续续搞了两年。

他俩在外头倒是真心实意地装不熟，不过也没什么机会给他们表示熟，毕竟一个法国人，在英国工作，一个加泰牙医，每年见的次数确实不多，但却足够忙里偷闲地打上好几炮了。

 

-

 

皮克前几天还有些愤愤不平地看着手机里的吉鲁，心里颇不是滋味。

这个风骚的法国人在英国从没闲着，在ins上搞直播，（没错，用杰拉德的话来说，吉鲁还有着在ins卖肉赚钱的副业）这个法国男人风骚地摆弄着小煎锅，嘴里说着带着口音的英语，不时从锅里抬起头，教手机前的观众如何煎熟牛排，灶炉前他胸口的浴衣敞开着，露出里面的饱满的胸肌。

底下的评论一条条刷得飞快，吉鲁拿着锅铲，笑眯眯地念着小姑娘（或者某些基佬们）的留言，法国男人挑着眉，低沉的笑声从耳机里传出来，震得人内心发颤。

真是太骚了，处处留情的感情骗子，他这样不怕锅里的油烫胸口吗。

皮克远在西班牙，只能对着手机长吁短叹，不得不悲伤地掬了一把泪，他不是不知道吉鲁是这种性格，虽然没什么立场，可皮克还是为此发过脾气，“我去街上买包吃的，能遇到九个你操过的男人——”

吉鲁十分同情地点了点头，他斜斜地靠在浴室的门框边，结实的胸膛和分明的腹肌袒露在外，“加上你就整数了，”他耸了耸肩，凌乱的头发透露出一股漫不经心的意味，“所以说，我这么抢手，你要好好珍惜我。”

“——毕竟我也改变不了我是如此美丽动人的事实。”法国男人在洗漱台前这么总结道，他给自己喷了点香水，接着对着皮克抛了个媚眼，“你也不正是因为这一点对我欲罢不能吗？”

“……”皮克努力地告诉自己不生气。

不过话也没说错，想想那张帅脸，想想那根鸡巴，皮克这么劝着自己，气就消了大半。

他每次和吉鲁吵架，被对方的各种不靠谱（吉鲁最近还真心实意地想拉着自己的一个同事和皮克三人行）给气得半死，但回头一想，他要是真的和吉鲁分了，他上哪儿去找这样一个长得帅鸡大活好的基佬天菜炮友啊，哎，算了，人生苦短，学会知足，毕竟过了这村就没这店了。

 

-

 

 

皮克家不算远，但两个人用赛跑的速度急吼吼地去皮克租的小公寓，跑到门前都快窒息了。

皮克在门槛前喘了好一会儿气，吉鲁已经熟门熟路地输了密码打开门了。

皮克想起自己之前还忘记了密码，还没这位偶尔来的炮友记得清晰，心情十分复杂。

他俩进了房间就把外边的衣服给脱了，两个男人只穿着内裤就滚上了床。

吉鲁把皮克推在床上，他跨坐在皮克的大腿上，用突出的下体摩擦着对方，双方都发出了难耐的喘息。

吉鲁和皮克一般高，比皮克壮上一些，他沉得把皮克压得直往床中陷。

吉鲁兴奋得很，但他的动作一滞，这时候他想到什么，挣扎着从一旁的裤子中掏出手机。

皮克头发蓬乱，伸手拽长了吉鲁的内裤边不太想让对方去，难耐的情欲中混杂着一丝疑惑，“——你要做什么？”

“——不是，我发个短信，”吉鲁捏着手机，原本发胶固定好的头发微微垂下来，灰蓝的眼睛反射着手机屏的光芒，他似乎在考虑着什么，用舌头舔了舔下唇，低头问皮克，“我是说，”他耸了耸肩，“我喊那个同事来三批行吗？”

“……”皮克一下子不知道说啥，对于三人行，吉鲁这人还挺执着。

吉鲁观察着他的表情，露出了那种通情达理的神色，“我知道现在比较突然，”他挑了挑眉，“只是我和他上次说好了，这次就问问看。”

皮克歪着脑袋想了好一会儿，半天才开口，“能下次吗？他位置远吗？”他问，“来的话今天是不是要等好久。”

吉鲁还没来得及回话，他的手机屏幕又亮了，他看了一眼消息，挑眉耸肩摊手，“好吧，这次算了，”他把手机放回床头，显得可惜极了，“他不愿意。”

皮克暗中松了一口气。

吉鲁耸了耸肩，扯着自己的内裤边脱下来，从容地露出里面沉甸甸的一根大屌。

蓝眼睛的法国人这么宣布，“——今天就咱们自己两个人搞吧。”

 

-

 

他们为了上下体位还猜了拳，皮克猜拳向来很差劲，果然没赢，愿赌服输，他这次得当上面的。

“我已经连续五次都是当上面的了，”皮克郁闷道，“你怎么每次猜拳都能赢我？”

法国人嘲笑他太过于明显的意图，胸腔因为大笑而震动着，“我一看就知道你要出什么。”

 

-

 

皮克也脱了内裤，他们先是互相撸了一会儿，皮克发现自己之前凑钱瞎买不认识牌子的套子小得谁都戴不上，一筹莫展之际，吉鲁从容地从自己上衣的口袋里摸出了避孕套。

皮克还挺惊讶的，“……你倒是准备充足。”

吉鲁用牙齿咬开了避孕套，他低着头，“人生苦短，”他抬眼朝皮克抛了一个媚眼，“我这叫珍惜每一个机会。”

他将避孕套给皮克戴上，接着满意地吹了一声口哨，“我喜欢你的原因之一就是，”他这么撸动着皮克硕大的阴茎，“能戴得上我的套的人真不多。”

皮克嗤笑一声没说话，他急不可耐地坐了起来，把吉鲁从自己膝盖上弄下去，接着把人往床头一摁，手已经摸上了一旁床头备好的润滑剂。

“小伙子今天很着急啊。”吉鲁这么眯着眼睛调侃他，蓝眼睛里面闪着兴味的光芒。

皮克让吉鲁那双小腿夹住了自己的腰，扯着对方的脚踝使劲地往后提。

吉鲁上半身向下一沉，屁股趁势就这么直直地抵上皮克的阴茎，而与此同时，皮克的两根手指已经从善如流地插进了他的肉穴里。

吉鲁倒抽一口气，“你最好多扩张些，毕竟你这么大，”他这么说，语气里带着憋笑的气音，“两个男人搞到肛裂去医院，我在这里只呆几天走了没关系，你还要在这一片继续混的。”

皮克笑了，“不要太担心，”他又加了一根手指头，朝着对方鼓励性质地点了点头，“我觉得你可以。”

吉鲁没忍住，“我也觉得我可以，”他意有所指地舔了舔下唇，接着意味深长地笑了，“所以，你快点吧。”

皮克一只手伸手扩张着吉鲁的肉穴，另一只手握着吉鲁的阴茎撸动着。

吉鲁的阴茎真的很大，当年皮克在厕所随便瞥上一眼就十分可观，完全勃起后更是分量惊人，皮克勉强地握住了阴茎根部，感受着那肉棒热腾腾地，在手里一跳一跳地散发着热度。

面对这样一根阴茎，他心情总是颇有些微妙的，慢吞吞地撸动着那根阴茎，这换来身下人的加粗的喘息，吉鲁肌肉分明的腰部迎合地往上挺，粗壮的肉棒在皮克的手心里磨蹭，流下许多前列腺淫水。

皮克也磨蹭着吉鲁的大腿，他的阴茎蹭着对方的会阴，在腿根处留下湿漉漉的润滑液。

皮克已经扩张完毕了，他把四根湿漉漉的手指头抽出来，握着自己颇为肿胀的龟头，对准了穴口，在对方的臀缝间磨蹭来磨蹭去，但只是享受着腿缝间的热度，不急着进去。

吉鲁抬着腰，他眯着眼睛，意有所指，“有人耐心倒是不错。”

皮克没忍住，他看着吉鲁汗涔涔而晶亮的上半身，伸出一只手揉捏着对方的结实的胸肌，脸凑下去咬住了对方的喉结，同时下身一沉，那根阴茎就这么顶进了肉穴里。

吉鲁非常顺从地伸长了脖子让皮克又咬又舔，他张开腿，随着对方的那根粗长肉棒的缓缓进入，鼻腔里发出愉悦的哼声，同时慢慢曲起膝盖，催促着让皮克能顶得更深。

皮克喘着气，他试着不同角度让自己深深地顶进去，他的阴茎不比吉鲁小多少，但完全插进去还是需要点时间，他不由得半抽出来，给肉穴里多送点润滑。

吉鲁脸色有些潮红，他用一只手半撑起身子，用手主动地握着皮克的阴茎，往自己体内塞，“我觉得我们可以快一点，”随着那根阴茎重回体内，吉鲁脸上浮现出了一丝餍足的表情，他甚至跟着皮克阴茎底部，往自己体内又添了两根手指，有一下没一下地挑逗着皮克阴茎的根部，“我倒是感觉还行，这次比我想象中容易些。”

皮克微愣，意识到对方的言外之意，有些不服气地哼了一声，使劲将自己的阴茎往里又顶了一点，火热的肠肉这下总算顺利地全含住了他。

等皮克慢慢律动起来，吉鲁已经主动地迎合着他了，“左边……对……再用力一点……”他这么提示着，收回手，握着自己硬挺的阴茎上下撸动，他喘气声中不时发出愉悦的鼻音，胸膛起伏，汗水从脖颈处滑落。

皮克低着头，他抚摸了缠着自己腰部的那双结实的大腿好一会儿，他咬了一口对方腿内侧，才恋恋不舍地把腿给压到吉鲁的肩膀上去，“……轻一点……”吉鲁这么喘着气回他，他潮红的脸上氤氲着情欲，语气里带着揶揄，“我知道我的腿不错……但年纪大了……这么折磨我的韧带还是……”他长吸一口气，因为体内凶狠的冲撞而餍足地叹息出声，“有些过了……”他眯着眼睛看了皮克一眼，不由得轻笑出声，揶揄道，“你说是不是啊……小筷子腿？”

皮克不知道说啥，他沉默了半天不知道怎么反驳——吉鲁平时老是笑他筷子腿，筷子腿怎么了？难道筷子腿就不能干人了吗？他悲愤地想，只能加大了胯下继续操弄的力度。

皮克换着方向顶弄肉穴，他学着吉鲁刚刚所做的，将两根手指伸进吉鲁的穴口，被撑得极大的穴口居然还能勉勉强强塞进去，皮克抽动着手指一重一轻地按摩着前列腺所在的位置。

吉鲁明显很受用这一举动，发出了满足的鼻音，他开口道，语气低沉而愉悦，“……用力一点……”体内的敏感带被仔细地按摩着，这个法国男人爽得浑身难以自制地发抖，“对……就是这样……”他勾起嘴角，胸膛前沁出的细密汗水让起伏的胸肌显得湿漉漉晶亮亮的。

“我想用侧入式，”吉鲁趁着他们抽插缓和的期间，半阖着眼睛喘息着，这么提议道，“我觉得那个姿势深一些。”

皮克想了想，他觉得也行，但觉得扛着这么一个一米九几的大个子打完炮，自己的肩膀算是废了，“你也用点力气啊，”他这么说，“我又不是铁打的。”

吉鲁很顺从地随着他翻了个身，改为侧卧着，“小伙子年纪轻轻这么不经操，”他张开了腿，由着皮克将他的腿扛在肩膀上，接受着那根阴茎的插入，他喘着气缓了一下，“……要多多锻炼身体啊。”

皮克不知道说啥，他平时伶牙俐齿的，可是遇到这种真正的无赖却什么都说不出来，吃瘪极了，只能闷着气干人，一下一下都加大了力道。

身下的肉穴被操得发红，淫液在两人肉体的连接处被打得有些粘稠，有些液体还划过臀缝，滴落在床单上，氤氲出一块湿漉漉的深色。

吉鲁已经半阖上眼睛了，他出了很多汗，头发都有些微微地潮湿，摊在身后的床单上，身体随着皮克那根肉棒的律动而挺动着，鼻腔的声音渐渐粗重。

皮克抽插着，他们胯下碰撞着发出止不住的水声，他揉捏着吉鲁阴茎下的那对卵蛋，手指有一下没一下地蹭着对方的腿根。

吉鲁一只手撑住脑袋，另一手上下揉捏着自己上半截阴茎，脸上的表情是慵懒而餍足，他的喉咙中时不时发出愉悦的闷哼。

皮克几下搞得狠了，对方不由得发出了一声长长的喘息，“缓一缓……”他脸色潮红，有些难以自制地提高了喘息的声线，他这么叹着气，“稍微慢一点。”

皮克感觉到对方体内不规律的痉挛，他被夹得头皮有些发麻，知道这是对方后穴高潮的迹象，他恶作剧一样地加快了抽插的频率，随着对方体内的收缩而有节奏地律动着。

吉鲁发出了一声有些急促的喘息，但他其实也很喜欢这个稍微快一点节奏，不由得满足地叹息着，用手快速而用力地撸动着自己那根硕大的阴茎，他鼻息深重，粗喘着说了几句皮克听不懂的法语词，明显沉浸在靠前列腺高潮所带来的干性快感中。

两个人就这么用这个节奏操了好一会儿，吉鲁搭在皮克身上的腿都有些发抖，腰腹大幅度地收缩着，有些难以自制地发着抖，在漫长的快感过后，吉鲁伸出手肘压着眼睛，喘着气好半天没说出话。

“……可以了，”法国人的眼睛因为高潮有些发红，衬托得眸子十分湛蓝，他声音低沉，“你先出来，”他用手掌将垂下来的发丝往后一捞，“我还没射，”他眯了眯那对灰蓝色的眼睛，语气里带着明显的愉快，“我们可以给对方撸出来。”

皮克盯着对方蓝色的眼睛，微微有些愣神，“……好吧。”他不自觉地点头，从对方身体里退出来。

吉鲁的穴口随着阴茎的滑出而敏感地抖了几下，他的腿根处颤抖了一下，随即法国男人缓了一会儿，慢慢匀过气，才坐了起来。

他把皮克拉近，将两个人身下那对沉甸甸的肉棒给抵在一起，上下滑动地摩擦着，双方的纹路与青筋互相摩擦着，龟头沁出的液体湿哒哒地染着双方的腰腹。小腹下的耻毛挠得双方下体刺刺麻麻，带来别样的刺激感。

皮克本来就快射了，他被吉鲁富有技巧的揉捏和指甲刮得喉咙有些颤抖，气息不匀。

吉鲁不用抬头都知道皮克的鼻尖会因为快感而微微发红，他伸出一只手技巧熟练地揉搓着皮克的卵蛋，另外一只手则握着皮克的手套弄着双方的肉棒，他抬着头，咬舔着皮克的下颚。

皮克强忍着声音，挺着腰往吉鲁宽大的掌心里蹭，手收紧的力道实在是让他头皮发麻，一个没忍住，随着对方几下有力的攥搓与撸动，他闷哼了一声射了出来。

吉鲁露出了微笑，在加泰人高潮后有些不知所措的迷茫表情中笑了，他用舔了舔嘴唇，意有所指地露出了一个微笑，“今天你活干得挺好，下次换我来操你，”他这么说道，颇有些自恋地甩了甩头发，灰蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，“毕竟我好不容易来一次，你平时也怪想我的，不是吗？”

 

-

 

他们搞完这一炮，坐在家里的电视机前看屏幕，吉鲁这时坐在他身边握着手柄打联机游戏，音响里头传来队友愤怒的法语骂声。

皮克觉得吉鲁脾气挺好，打游戏气定神闲，也不参加双方的骂战，素质真的还挺高，听了好一会儿才后知后觉地发现队友是在骂吉鲁吐饼。

“你知道的，”吉鲁尴尬而不失风度地揉了揉鼻子，他转头向杰拉德解释道，“简单的副本我不屑认真打……”

 

-fin


End file.
